Samantha Himitsu
Samantha Himitsu is an original character created by https://www.deviantart.com/modest-neko , most often seen on DeviantART. Samantha is a shy, nice, sensitive, quiet, bubbly, and polite girl who likes to make new friends and she has a secret crush on Stan Marsh. Physical Appearance Samantha Himitsu has red hair and aqua green eyes. She wears a aqua green button jacket, grey pants, black shoes, blue scarf, and a grey cat hat. Background Samantha was born in Hokkaido, Japan and lived there with her family until she was around 9 years old. Throughout that time, she and her sister Alice, had a hard time in school. They were picked on often due to being "outsiders" as they were half Japanese and half American. Though one person was close to Sam, and that was her boyfriend back in Japan, but Sam, being as naive as she was, didn't realize how shitty this guy really was. Alice protected Sam through most of this teasing but once it reached a breaking point, Alice ended up accidentally revealing their family secret by losing her temper; she turned into a cat and attacked the bullies. They were forced to relocate and their father decided on South Park, Colorado, where his brother Daryl Weathers lived. Sam and Alice were first devastated about having to move but ended up becoming excited about the idea. When moving to South Park, Samantha gradually made friends with some of the girls in town and felt way more comfortable and happy than when in Japan. She hardly was teased at all (except by Cartman but who doesn't) and was able to open up more, though she was still shy around pretty much everyone she met until she got to know them. She gained a crush on Stan but didn't have the guts to talk to him until Alice brought her into their group and he began talking to her. From there, their relationship grew and grew Stan Marsh. Samantha loves South Park and all of the friends she has made there. Personality Samantha is a shy, nice, sensitive, quiet, bubbly, and polite girl. She is quiet and shy around people she first meets but once she warms up to them, she can be very talkative and bubbly. She also has a dirty sense of humor like some of the boys in South Park, though she conceals it. Samantha is an animal lover. She likes any type of animal but her favorite animal are cats. She basically likes any type of animal as long as she doesn't have to put any clothes on them like she did for a cat once. It wasn't pretty but she still loves them no matter what. Samantha likes to go to school to learn about what she has to in order to help her better herself and open herself to new things. She wants to feel like she can be accepted in South Park but she will have to get through the challenges of life which she will face soon enough. But she knows she can do it, all she has to do is trust her instincts and follow her heart. Family Alice Himitsu (Sister), Kohaku Himitsu (Mother), Lawrence Weathers (Father), Ester Weathers (Cousin), Daryl Weathers (Uncle). Kohaku and Lawrence had two beautiful girls named Samantha and Alice but realized with worry that Samantha was born with gray cat ears and Alice was born with a black cat tail. Samantha has two cats named: Phantom (Black Himalayan, male) and Tora (Gray tabby, female). Relationships Samantha lived with her sister in Japan though she can't remember much except for getting picked on by the other kids. Then one day her sister changed toward other people and started standing up for her. Though their bond never changed. Stan Marsh When first seeing Stan, she thought that he looked cute, but was too shy to talk to him. Alice introduced Sam to Stan's group and insisted they hang out with them. While Alice was comfortable with the group, Sam was very awkward and quiet. Stan had noticed that Sam looked upset and talked to her, making her feel more comfortable. From there, Sam thought that he was very sweet and gained a crush on him. Though, she was still very nervous about asking to hang out with him after that, not wanting to be a nuisance or afraid that she wasn't good enough to be his friend (she pretty much held him at "Senpai" status, as clique as that sounds). After finding out that Wendy was his girlfriend, she tried to push her crush aside and just be his friend. But the more she hung out with him and found out what he has been through and the issues with him and Wendy, she began to like him more and more until she found that she was actually starting to love him, which she hated since she knew that it was one-sided and that she didn't have the confidence to tell him or fight for him, not believing that she could compete with Wendy or any other girl that liked Stan. But after he and Wendy broke up, she remained friends with both of them and one day when hanging out with Stan, they had become closer and he told her that he liked her. From there, their relationship grew deeper. Bottom line, she loves him very much and wants him to be happy and never heart broken again. Kyle Broflovski They talk sometimes but she usually stays close to Alice or Stan when hanging out with the group. They share a genuine disgust of bananas. Kenny McCormick They don't talk much; she thinks the perverted things he says are hilarious, as she has a dirty mind, though if he were to ever turn those words toward her she would get extremely uncomfortable. She has no idea that he is Mysterion but has a big crush on him (sorry Toolshed xD), though she likes Toolshed and The Coon as well (she doesn't know who anyone is lol). Eric Cartman She doesn't hate him like most people but she tends to avoid him as well. If Cartman tries to pick on her, Alice brutally punishes him. He has called her a soulless ginger for her red hair (stating that her being Japanese only makes matters worse). Butters Stotch She thinks that Butters is very sweet and talks to him sometimes. She is more comfortable around him than most boys. Craig Tucker She hasn't really talked to Craig or anyone in his gang. Wendy Testaburger Sam has a complicated relationship with Wendy. She used to be afraid of her, hearing bad rumors and thinking that if Wendy knew she liked Stan, she would be very angry with her. But after finally meeting Wendy, she thought she seemed very nice and even did some charity work with her. Sam has also gotten some tutoring on her math from Wendy. Though she would never tell Wendy her feelings for Stan. Bebe Stevens Sam has talked with Bebe about about many different things (as Bebe is good at coming up with a variety of topics) and she thinks Bebe is very friendly. Bebe had complimented Sam's hair and suggested she would be a good cheerleader and that she should meet her friend group. Though being a cheerleader would push Sam way out of her comfort zone and she is a bit nervous about meeting her group. Shelly Marsh Sam really hates Shelly for picking on Stan for no reason. She wishes that she were strong enough to teach her a lesson and make her leave Stan alone. She gets really really mad whenever Shelly hurts Stan and loses control of her emotions, nearly transforming into a cat. However, one time, she did transform and attacked Shelly, but still wasn't strong enough to even do much damage to her. Other Relationships Alice- Samantha's older sister who she loves very much. Alice protects her whenever someone is picking on her or she feels she is in danger. Sam is very grateful for this, however, as a result, she has no idea how to defend herself. Liza Morello- The first friend that Samantha met in South Park. She made her feel welcome and they hang out together sometimes and talk about their crushes. Sam is afraid that Cartman will hurt Liza, yet she supports her friend's crush on him, knowing that you can't really help who you love. Kimikko- One of Samantha's first friends in South Park, also a part of the gang of friends that Sam is in. She thinks that Kimikko is really cool and even helped her in one of her pranks on Wendy (around the time she was afraid of her) but freaked out when they almost got caught. She hangs out with Kimikko when she can. Unknown name- Another one of Samantha's first friends. At first, she was a bit nervous around him, like everyone else that she first meets but after they hung out a bit, she became more comfortable around him and likes hanging out with him. She thinks that he and Vinnie make an adorable couple. (And admin is Modest Neko's bff) Vinnie- She has talked to Vinnie a little bit but usually sees her when she is with Shy. She thinks she is really groovy and sweet. Chloe- She thinks that Chloe is really cool and sweet. Chloe is one of the only people who Samantha has shown one of her secret places she likes to hang out. Sam enjoys hanging out with her. Sophie- Sam likes hanging out with Sophie but often wishes they could hang out more. Kate- Sam likes Kate, finding her fun to hang out but sympathizes with her situation. She actually ended up showing Kate her cat ears. Trisha- Since Trisha hangs around the Marsh household often, Sam sees her around when she hangs out with Stan. However, she doesn't really speak to adults unless they speak to her first. (Admin's mom) Boo- Usually when she sees Boo around town, he is crying and she tries to comfort him. She feels bad for him for losing his mother. Rivals Becky- Becky is Sam's rival as she used to date Stan and shows hostility toward Sam, calling her names such as "Cat-Face". Sam doesn't fight back as she isn't a confrontational person but after enough hostility, Sam begins to get annoyed and snappy at her. (However, ModestNeko loves the admin) Trivia https://www.deviantart.com/modest-neko/art/Adult-Samantha-Model-566956941 older vision of Samantha * Her superhero identity is called Nekomancer * Samantha's favorite color is blue. * Samantha likes to make friends everywhere she goes. * Samantha's favorite animals are cats and wolves. * School Grades English: A Math: C Social Studies: C Science: C PE: B Health: A Art: B Music: C Link to ModestNeko's merchandise store: https://shop.spreadshirt.com/modestneko Category:Browse